The Diary Of A New Girl
by dreamingxxquitely
Summary: The Byers lived in San Diego, California, up until this point when their mother moves them to a small town named Hawkins. They believe they have escaped the hell that is The Lab but, boy are they wrong
1. Prologue

Looking back at the events in Hawkins last year, I'm happy I moved. I'm happy with all the things that happened that left me broken. Happy with the fact I was left hurt and cracked and unknown...

Because Mike Wheeler patched my brother and I when no one else could. When no one else would touch the girl who got kidnapped when she was 6.

I wouldn't have met the boy who said I looked beautiful when I asked if I looked pretty. The boy I gave my first kiss. The boy that took my...


	2. Chapter 1

**For the Rest of The Book, I Am Going To Write The Dialogue In 3rd Person And Any Diary Entries In The Parties Eyes. Updates are going to be short but often. Enjoy!**

_September 4, 1987_

My mom had decided to break some news to Will and me during dinner. Personally, it was pretty hilarious but my mom handled Will's reaction to us moving like a complete asshole.

_"Jane, Will, get down here," Joyce yelled from the downstairs kitchen to her children upstairs. Once they had been downstairs all the time, but after the incident and Jane and Will being changed forever, they had stayed in their rooms, sometimes coming down the stairs but for the most part, talking to each other. Sometimes Will would have some friends over and they would play at the arcade with her and go driving but that's the only friends Jane and Will have had. I guess they really are quiet._

_The teens came down the stairs and sat down in front of their plates at the dinner table. Then came in their father Jim Hopper, the San Diego chief of police, from the front door after his shift as he took off his hat and sat at the head of the table._

_"Now kids, I have an announcement," Joyce started, making Will and Jane glance at each other and mumble an "oh, shit" under their breath that only their father could notice making him chuckle." Soon we will be packing up to leave to Indiana so you can start school a little after school starts." As soon as these words exited their mother's mouth, it made them devastated. Jane or Ellie like Will liked to call her short for Eleven, had been getting better at both opening up to people and Jane had figured out how to control her powers with the violin._

_"Did you consider that maybe I got into the art program that took months to apply to. Or that Jane got a scholarship for her new violin lessons," Will argued after dropping his once picked up fork._

_"I think it will be a fresh start for us. Will, there will be other opportunities," Joyce said, completely overruling him, which everyone else at the table knew made Will's blood boil._ _They all remember ed when Will flipoed a table over because Grandma Pam brushed him aside when he said his arm was broken._

_"Don't push me aside me. I have tried so hard to get better after what happened 6 years ago, but you can't cope with it. I was trying so hard to make new and better friends, to get better at school. And you're going to ruin everything if we go with this," Will said raising his voice before going up to his room._

_Jane looked at her mother and then back down at her lap," Ethan kissed me. The only person who didn't treat me like an absolute baby after I came back. He said that I should get a kick-ass tattoo over the tattoo from the lab with him. I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend. I guess it never would have lasted."_

_Jane then ran up to Will's room, silently crying, engulfing her twin in a giant hug before they both smiled sadly at each other, did a handshake they made when they were in the lab before Will went to his bed and Jane walked to her own grey and pastel yellow themed bedroom, letting her chocolatey brown, shoulder length hair out of its bun, engulfing herself in the protective covers of her bed before going into a deep sleep and all her troubles going away..._

_"GET UP! GET UP! WE NEED TO PACK," Joyce yelled, banging pots and pans together to wake the sleeping teens._

_"Mom, what the fuck are you doing?" Will asked tiredly as Jane wrapped herself in a grey robe and walked out into the hallway_

_"The buyer of the house said he wants to buy it in cash and wants to move us out by the 6th. We have movers coming with boxes at noon so get dressed and start packing," their mom said making them groan and go back into there rooms to change. After about 20 minutes, Jane comes out with jean overall, a mustard yellow shirt with yellow lining, old converse, earings of a Demogorgon, and finally an eggo charm bracelet while Will had dark jeans and a Star Wars shirt with converse as old a Jane's._

_The movers came with sharpies and boxes as they marked their boxes and packed everything up in record time. By the time it was 10 pm, Jane and Will decided to not go to sleep right away and hang out on the roof of their suburban home._

_"I guess we are actually leaving," Will said as he leaned on his elbows. _

_"We'll get through it. I mean we spent close to a month in another dimension," Jane said chuckling. _

_"At least we'll have each other," they said at the same time, making them smile like freaks before doing their handshake._


End file.
